Malaysian High
''Malaysian High is an American comedy series following the ugama high school lives of animals. It is first teased in September 2, 2018. Premise The series is set on a high school called Sekolah Di Haiwan, and centers around the everyday lives of islamic animals with different personalities Characters The first characters are teased in September 2, 2018. * Josefina Rahayu Yussof (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A rabbit who needs a snarkiest fashion for design and really wins. * Hakim Najib (voiced by Marc Thompson) - An enthusiastic cat loves to make skateboards and roller skates forever than him, he is a good game. *Mina Haji Iman (voiced by Tara Strong) - A fashionable macaw who loves a fashion designing to wear and she is a fashion designer. *Hadi Al-Ameen (voiced by Michael Huang) - A white panther who enjoys to play games for TV and he went to the arcade and funzones. *Farah Al-Quran (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A bright and bubbly fly who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. *Surif Syafi (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - A friendly ant who knows every day he never gets off for the day. *Aaron John (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A skunk who loves music from the school and he was a new action. *Emeerah Farzana (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - A bee who knows for every thing from everyone she loves somebody. *Hafizah Izzani (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A cool girl who enjoys shopping for vintage fashions at the mall, she is the fashion designer and really fashionable. *Arsyad Faiz (voiced by Danny Pudi) - A wild frog who knows pays for money of drinks and never fails. *Iszaq Ishan (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A cowardly butterfly who always freak out in unecessary times. *Haziqah Ilhan (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A sweet scrub-jay who makes a rockstar she is the rock n roll for high school and she plays a new music. *Ameerah Al-Raya (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - A gothic and moody turtle who is the gothic princess and gloomy vampire night. *Aqil Harif Besar (voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger) - A miserable bulldog who is the best way of the puppy and pet from dog house. *Amanda Wasul Yussof (voiced by Chantal Strand) - A party-loving and sugar-addictive girl who enjoys a party planner she smiles every day. *France Al-Darul (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - An adventurous pig who always take science experiements and inventions he studied science and hated scary movies. *Syabil Al-Tahfiz (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A captain duckling who knows he wants to attack vintage the sea ot the boat he is a pirate. *Alyssa Jade (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - A woodpecker who is the smartest saleswoman from the office. *Tihani Nabi Melayu (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A platypus who is the cool girl for design from vintage fashion designer and a new designer dress for girls. *Darwish Ida Hajjah (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A leghorn chicken who is the one that he was the one he’s fierce and never gives up. *Shakira Binti Rahayu (voiced by Chiara Zanni) - A gecko who is the one that she loves to have role model but she is the vintage designs. *Wadihan Haji Hanafi (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - A bat who is the president of the day he is a famous team for the next time and he is the one. *Aiman Abdul Raya (voiced by Alex Thorne) - A raccoon who loves to have fun and he joins the lucky charms *Viviah De Spell (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A squirrel who is the girlish fashions in shopping from the ball. Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Josefina Rahayu Yussof * Tara Strong as Mina Haji Iman * Erin Fitzgerald as Farah Al-Quran * Teresa Gallagher as Emeerah Farzana * Andrea Libman as Hafizah Izzani * Ariel Winter as Haziqah Ilhan * Kath Soucie as Tihani Nabi Melayu * Chiara Zanni as Shakira Binti Rahayu Recurring * Marc Thompson as Hakim Najib * Michael Huang as Hadi Al-Ameen * Sam Lavagnino as Surif Syafi * Gael García Bernal as Aaron John * Danny Pudi as Arsyad Faiz * Samuel Vincent as Iszaq Ishan * Alanna Ubach as Ameerah Al-Raya * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Aqil Harif Besar * Chantal Strand as Amanda Wasul Yussof * Dan Povenmire as France Al-Darul * Tony Anselmo as Syabil Al-Tahfiz * Janyse Jaud as Alyssa Jade * Dee Bradley Baker as Darwish Ida Hajjah * Bobby Moynihan as Wadihan Haji Hanafi * Alex Thorne as Aiman Abdul Raya * Kathleen Barr as Viviah De Spell Additional voices * Mandy Moore * Britt McKillip * Janyse Jaud * Chiara Zanni * Terry Klassen * June Foray * Brenda Crinchlow * Tabitha St. Germain * Ian James Corlett Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Teresa Gallagher, who previously voiced Nicole Watterson from the fellow series, The Amazing World of Gumball. ** The series also reunited Alanna Ubach and Gael García Bernal, Imelda and Héctor from the 2017 film, Coco * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Josefina bears some resemblance to Maggie Pesky from ''The Buzz on Maggie. ** Haziqah bears some resemblance to Luna Loud from The Loud House. ** Farah bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Gallery Josefina render.png|Josefina Rahayu Yussof Hakim render.png|Hakim Najib Mina render.png|Mina Haji Iman Hadi render.png|Hadi Al-Ameen Farah render.png|Farah Al-Quran Syafi render.png|Surif Syafi Aaron render.png|Aaron John Farzana render.png|Emeerah Farzana Hafizah render.png|Hafizah Izzani Faiz render.png|Arsyad Faiz Iszaq render.png|Iszaq Ishan Haziqah render.png|Haziqah Ilhan Ameerah render.png|Ameerah Al-Raya Aqil render.png|Aqil Harif Besar Amanda render.png|Amanda Wasul Yussof France render.png|France Al-Darul Syabil render.png|Syabil Al-Tahfiz Alyssa render.png|Alyssa Jade Tihani render.png|Tihani Nabi Melayu Darwish render.png|Darwish Ida Hajjah Shakira render.png|Shakira Binti Rahayu Wadihan render.png|Wadihan Haji Hanafi Aiman render.png|Aiman Abdul Raya Viviah render.png|Viviah De Spell Comfirmed Category:Series